


Help Me I'm Falling

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [17]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Discussion of sexual situations, Dom Drop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: Mitchell has regrets.





	Help Me I'm Falling

Mitchell lifted his head when he heard keys jangling in the lock.  Was Anders home already?  The clock said it was evening time, so yes.  Where had the day gone?  He hadn’t done anything he had planned to do.  He should at least get out of bed and greet Anders.  He knew Anders would be concerned to find him still in bed, but he didn’t get up.  Instead he burrowed deeper under the blanket, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

He heard the front door open and then close, followed by the sounds of Anders going to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.  A cupboard opened, followed by the sounds of ice rattling into a glass.  The noise made him shiver. 

Anders didn’t call out or come to the bedroom.  He was probably relieved by Mitchell’s absence after last night.  Mitchell buried his face in the pillow.

He should leave.  He should get up out of bed, get dressed, and pack his things.  Anders deserved better than him.  Anders deserved better than an emotionally needy vampire who hurt him and then fed from him. 

Mitchell sighed when he heard the oven open.  At the very least, he should have fixed something for supper.  He’d taken a lot of blood last night, and Anders would need to eat regular meals for the next few days.  He knew he needed to get up and take care of his boyfriend, but he didn’t move.  He was too busy wallowing in self-pity, and felt disgusted with himself.  He waited for Anders to come in and break up with him.  After what he had done, Anders would be every bit as appalled by him as he was.

Thinking of the night before, Mitchell squeezed his eyes shut.  He’d been cruel, edging Anders until he was crying and then drinking from him.  He’d pushed Anders harder last night than he’d done before, too hard.  He was a monster.  What kind of sick bastard got off on seeing their boyfriend cry?  He hadn’t given it a second thought, either, until this morning when he saw Anders walk with a limp.

Anders walked into the bedroom, his gait still uneven, but stopped at the door.  “Mitchell?  I didn’t know you were home.  I thought you were gone.”

Mitchell winced at how hoarse Anders sounded, knowing that was his fault too.  Not bothering to look up, he said, “I’m sorry.  Give me a minute and I’ll go.”

“Mitch?”  The footsteps came closer.  “Is something wrong?”

Yes, there was something wrong with him.  He didn’t want to talk about it, though.  He ignored the question to ask, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.  How about you?”  The side of the bed dipped as Anders sat down. 

Mitchell longed to roll over, wrap his arms around Anders, and curl up with him.  Anders wasn’t real big on cuddling at the best of times, though.  Right now, he probably didn’t want Mitchell to touch him, not that Mitchell could blame him.  Mitchell clutched the pillow tighter and waited for Anders to break up with him and tell him to get out.  He wouldn’t argue, or try to excuse his behavior.  He had no excuses for what he had done.  He couldn’t deny he liked it. 

Most of the time, he loved his relationship with Anders.  He loved being able to tie Anders up and find new ways to make him scream.  Just admitting that to himself made his stomach flip.  What kind of boyfriend was he?  Yes, he always took care of Anders after, making sure he ate and drank something that was not alcohol, cleaned him up, and kissed away any marks left behind.  The aftercare couldn’t have been that good though, if Anders was still sore this morning.

The silence stretched out until Anders shifted on the bed.  His tone was gentle when he asked, “Have you eaten anything today?  Drank anything?”  After Mitchell shook his head, Anders went on.  “I’ll be right back.  Stay there.”

The bed jostled when Anders got up.  Mitchell didn’t move.  Another dip in the mattress signaled Anders’ return. 

“John?  Here, baby, sit up for me.”  Anders ran his hand through Mitchell’s hair, tugging lightly when there was no response.  “Come on.  Just for a minute.”

Mitchell heaved a sigh and began the process of untangling from the bedclothes.  Once he was free, he sat up but couldn’t bring himself to look at Anders.  He couldn't bare to see his disgust echoed on Anders’ face.  He stared at his hands in his lap and muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?  Here, drink this.”

A bottle of water entered Mitchell’s line of sight.  Great.  Now Anders was having to take care of him.  “I’m no good for you.”

Anders froze for a second before nudging Mitchell’s hand with the water bottle.  He kept at it until Mitchell relented and took it, and then he asked, “Why are you saying that you’re no good for me?”

“I feed from you.  I hurt you.  I understand if you want me to leave.”  Mitchell shrugged and picked at the label on the bottle. 

“Drink that.”  After Mitchell opened it and took a swallow, Anders said, “You don’t do anything I don’t want you to do.”

“You don’t mean that.”  Mitchell drank again.

Anders lightly slapped Mitchell’s thigh.  “Are you calling me a liar?”

“I’m not-“ Mitchell looked up to see Anders smiling at him.  He rolled his eyes.  “You can’t mean you want me to drink from you.”

“It was my idea, remember?”

Mitchell looked back down at the bottle.  “And the rest of it?  I know it hurt you.”

“Hey, look at me, please?”

After a deep breath, Mitchell met Anders’ eyes.

“What would you have done if I asked you to stop?”

Mitchell’s chest tightened as he answered, “You did.”

Anders huffed and shook his head.  “No, I didn’t.  Not really.  I could have used my safe word, and you would have stopped.”

“You sound certain.”

“I am.  You have before, remember?”

Mitchell remembered.  Three times.  Anders has used his safe word three times in the entire time they’ve been together.  Each time, Mitchell had stopped what he was doing immediately, and tended to Anders. 

“Everything we do together is consensual.  The fucking, the feeding, all of it.  If I have a problem with anything, I’ll tell you.  But that goes two ways.  I need you to tell me if you have a problem, or if you need anything.  Okay?”

Mitchell nodded. 

“I trust you with my life, Mitch.  I know I’m safe with you.  You always take such good care of me, baby.”

“Don’t call me baby,” Mitchell groused.  Despite the grumpy tone, he was starting to feel a little better from Anders’ reassurances.  He took another pull from the water bottle, and was surprised when he emptied it.  He must have been thirstier than he realized. 

“Fine, my beloved bat.”  Anders ignored Mitchell’s grumble and glanced at his watch.  “The pizza in the oven should be about done.  How about you go wash your face, then meet me on the couch?  We’ll finish getting you hydrated, eat, and watch old movies while I tell you how marvelous you are.  Deal?”

Mitchell nodded again and headed to the bathroom.  Bragi might be the god of poetry, but Anders had a way with words, too.  Maybe not the most flowery, but Anders knew just what to say to make Mitchell feel better and lighten his heart.  Pizza on the couch with his boyfriend sounded perfect.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
